When a Death Note arrives
by AnimeViolinist001
Summary: Death Note/Naruto x-over. What happens when the Death Note arrives in the Naruto world? Only time will tell...


Wow. It's been a REALLY long time since I've posted anything. Sorry about that! ^^' I've been drowning in homework lately and writer's block has my mind in a chokehold. Anyway, this is a obviously a new fanfic. The only reason I actually got an idea was because...well, I really don't know. It just came to me! Ha ha! If you read _Itachi's Diary_, then I'm VERY sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in like...forever! It's also kind of hard because I'm in a review drought and I've been replying to the fanmail I get from doing cosplays. Anyway...hope you enjoy this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in this story. But I do own it in my dreams! :)

------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Ask anyone from the village or anyone who knew of the village and they would tell you that it was a peaceful village. And on this day it was just that. Peaceful...or so it seemed...

"Naruto, there's no way you're going to be next Hokage like that! You can't do anything correctly! Why can't you be more like Sasuke?" "Just you wait and see, Sakura. I promise you, I'm going to be the next Hokage someday! You'll see!" Naruto grinned brightly, while doing his signature pose. "Tch. Someone like you being the next Hokage. That'll be the day." muttered Sasuke. "What did you say?!" Naruto growled angrily. "I'll show you! I'll show all of you! I WILL become the next Hokage! I'll be the best shinobi there every was!" And with that Naruto marched off, muttering a few quiet words under his breath. "I'll show them...I'll show them all. I'll train all day, if I have to."

He continued his ranting, when he suddenly saw something up ahead. "Huh? What the heck is that?" He ran up to the unknown object laying on the ground. Two words were written on the top: DEATH NOTE. "What the heck? Death Note?" Naruto said aloud. He opened up the strange black notebook and read the writing inside. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." "What?!" thought Naruto. "Woah! No way! That's so cool! Wait, but how do I know if this isn't some joke? I should probably test it out. Just to be safe. But who's name should I write in it? Hmmmmm....."

And with that, Naruto went out in search of someone. "Let's see...I can write Sasuke's name in it. No, it would be pretty bad if it actually worked. I don't want to see Sakura sad. Hmmmmmm...." As Naruto continued thinking, he didn't notice the figure following him in the shadows. "Heh heh heh...Humans are so interesting." the mysterious figure rasped as it continued to follow Naruto around the village.

"I've got it!" Naruto suddenly yelled out, startling a few people as well. He ran quickly towards Lady Tsunade's office and burst through the door while yelling, "Grandma Tsunade! Grandma Tsunade!" "What is it Naruto?! AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" yelled Tsunade in reply. "Yeah, whatever! Grandma Tsunade, I need the name of a criminal!" "A criminal? Why? What are you up to?" Tsunade questioned. "Just tell give me a name! Please!" begged Naruto. Tsunade sighed, "Alright, fine. Whatever it takes to get you out of here." "Alright!" cried Naruto. Tsunade began searching through some papers. "Alright. Let's see here. Takahashi Daisuke. There! Are you happy now, Naruto? Huh?" Tsunade looked up to see that Naruto had already gone. "Wonder what the heck that was about." thought Tsunade.

Naruto ran to the forests on the outskirts of the village. "Alright. Now that I've got a name, I should test this thing out." Naruto quickly scribbled the name into the notebook. "Wait, I should probably write my name in this. That way, if anyone finds it, they can return it to me. Yeah." And without giving it a second thought, Naruto foolishly wrote his own name in the notebook. "Hmmmmm....I should go check to see if that guy is dead yet." But before he could perform the action, he fell to his knees. Hand clutching his chest, Naruto fell to the ground, dying of a heart attack.

Ryuk moved from his place in the shadows. "Well that was useless." Ryuk rasped. "Maybe I'll find better luck in another part of this village. Ryuk picked up his Death Note and flew to another part of town, hoping to find another person to "give" his Death Note too.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Well that was the first chapter. It would be REALLY helpful if you guys sent in reviews. It would be really helpful to me! :)


End file.
